Wear the Red Dress Once Again
by Wolfpackg
Summary: She was trapped in the world of 1950's east coast high society, she meets her neighbor Charlie's good friend Neil, with both of them heading on paths forced upon them, he to be a doctor and she a meek housewife...will their chosen paths stick for long?
1. Interesting introduction

I grew up in a world of bitter contempt for those who were different from I. I was taught to believe all that was true, and it did not help that the only other people we "associated with" were members of the "higher society." A community filled with hate and a strong senseof exclusivity. A world of private schools, polo matches, and debutante balls. It all seemed like my whole universe, until I went to Europe.

There, I gained a whole new perspective on life. My parents thought it would refine me, with all the timeless artwork, and palaces, but little did they know. That very same artwork showed me that there are real people in the world. People who had have hearts of gold and innumerable amounts of compassion to give to the world.

What I had been living was not real, it was a world fabricated by our wealthy forefathers in order for us to shun others who were "unworthy". All the medieval tapestries, bohemian paintings, and renaissance sculptures proved to me that you could follow your passions.

I had thought for the longest time that one was supposed to do what was planned by one's parents. I soon realized where me life was headed. I was supposed to go to college, but not to learn, but to find a husband. That was a fate I was not going to stand for…

The next school year, I returned to go into my eleventh year, and it was also the year I, myself would become a debutante. I attended Hattington Academy, an exclusive boarding school where there are no girls, only ladies. I knew it would be hard to go back, andpretend to be my old shallow self, but I had to do it in order to keep the peace. The year started out fine, but while a few girls, including myself, were studying, the rest of the girls gushed over a recent announcement.

There was going to be a formal dance, and the boys from Welton would be in attendance. This was a first for both schools, and to me, it really was not a big ordeal, but I knew I was required to be there. I went into town with all the other girls, and we all piled into the little dress shop.

They were expecting us, so they laid out their most beautiful and most expensive dresses. Most of the girls wanted yellow, a delicate pink, or a powder blue dress, but to me, all those colors seemed so bland.

I looked around until something caught my eye. Way in the corner, near the back, was a patch of silk that was a very vivid shade of red. I discretely walked over to it, and pulled the dress out from under all the others. Form-wise it was not risqué, but the color was considered improper for a young lady to wear. I liked it and decided to try it on, but I told myself that if the dress did not fit perfectly, then I would not buy it.

But indeed, it fit like a dream, and told myself it had to be fate. It had a lower neckline, and the straps were of an ancient Roman styling. I quickly took it to be paid for and had it placed in garment bag.

On my wayto the shoe shop, I spotted my rebellious neighbor, Charlie Dalton. To be quite honest, I did not want him to see me, and that was because every time we would meet, he would always try to get me into his bed! I pretended not to see him, but he would not allow that, so he yelled to me from across the street. He was with a group of boys, who all seemed to be shopping as well Charlie attended Welton, but resented it with a passion.

He walked across the street grandly, and gave me his famous "hey baby" face. I rolled my eyes and wondered what cheap move he was going to put on me next. His group soon followed, and walked across the street in a miniature herd. As they stepped over the curb Charlie introduced them. Steven, Michael, Todd, Knox, and Neil. They all seemed bit nervous, except for Charlie of course.

He told them, "Boys this is my lovely neighbor Genevieve Dixon. She likes to play hard to get!" I gave him a look, and then graciously greeted them. Dalton asked if I would like to join them for coffee, and it would have been rude to refuse, so I walked with them to the corner café, and we all sat and talked. We soon got into the vast subject of literature, one of my favorite subjects.

But one boy in particular, Neil, who seemed to be a sweet boy, with nothing but good intentions, understood, and seemed to feel literature in a similar way I did. Soon, he and I were having a one on one conversation, and everyone else just seemed to observe us, but really did not pay any mind to them.

After a while, I looked up at the clock on the wall, and was distraught when I saw what time it was. I said my farewells, and right as I stood up Neil asked if I was actually going to the dance. I nodded in reply and as I turned to walk away, I was grinning from ear to ear.


	2. Social Hour

For the next week, all I could think about was the formal on that upcoming Saturday, and finally it came round! My room mate Sharon and I helped each other zip up, and then I helped her with her hair. Almost everyday, I had worn my hair pinned up, but that night I decided to do something a bit out of the ordinary. I left my hair down, and flowed in a such away that it reminded me of Helen of Troy with her golden locks. I was the last one to be ready, perhaps it was because I was nervous!

They had us walk down the stairs into theballroom, one by one, like we were up for auction or a fine piece of furniture on display. Once again, I was last down the stairs, and as I ascended down, I tried not to look like I was expecting anybody in particular to be there, but then I spotted him. Neil, w ho somehow stood out amongst the sea of black and white.

I tried not to make eye contact; I could not help it, as he was staring at me in such a way, that it is indescribable. His pair of dark eyes followed me all the way down the stairs; I could see it from the corner of my eye.

As soon as I made it to the bottom of the stairs, my heart sank. I looked over, and saw all the gold & white dance cards meticulously placed on a table. I despised dance cards! I had always ended up having to dance with people I had no desire to dancewith! I almost did not open card…Of all the people to start off the dance with!

Mr. Charlie Dalton! Ugh! I kept on reading, blah blah blah… Neil Perry! OH MY GOD! GLORIA HALLELUJAH! OH MY LORD! For once, I get a boy that I actually want to dance with! My heart beat faster, and looked for Charlie. As I walked over to him, I realized that maybe I should be a little nicer to Charlie, after all he was one of Neil's good friends.

As I got closer to Mr. Dalton, I noticed that he had his prowling face on. As I approached him, he turned to me and said, "I knew you would come crawling back. Oh and how….lovely you look tonight. But you know, it would look better on my bedroom floor!" I told myself I had to behave, so I gritted my teeth and just smiled.

Dalton grabbed my dance card, "Ohhh, I get the honors do I? Oh and look Neil, you get the last dance of the night." I just smiled at Neil, and we locked eyes once again. The music started and Charlie dragged me away before I even had a chance to say hello.

Throughout the night, I tried to rush all the dances, and between dances, I could never get over to talk to him because all the well-to-do country club boys who knew my family, would stop man and have drab conversations. Finally, the last dance of the night came around!

Neil and I met at the left edge of the dance floor. I could not help but smile when I saw his face. He held out his hand, and I obliged with a curtsy and a hand. He was actually quite a good dancer…you see, I was used to having my feet stepped on constantly. We did not say a word the whole time, but periodically we made eye contact.

After the dance, I did not want to let go of his hand! I was time for coffee and refreshments, but unfortunately, everyone was placed according to out administration's list of proper matches. I was dreading to see who I was sitting next to!

I walked into the dining room, and traced around the table until I found my name. I looked up and saw a face on my list of top ten most unwanted…Charlie M. Dalton…just sitting there with a leisurely look on his face. "Well this must be the fate of the gods." They had picked couples according to social and financial status.

Charlie and I were paired up because our parents were wealthy socialites. Emotional compatibility was never a factor in their decision-making.

I looked around for Neil would be near by. But alas, he was on the other side of the table. That meant he was middle class…not that it mattered to me. He was seated next to Connie Evens, one of the driest personalities in the school. I just knew Neil was not enjoying her company, and right then, I made Charlie an offer he could not refuse.

I told him that Ms. Evans tended to be a bit of a floozy (even though it was a lie), and he absolutely begged me to switch! So he went to Neil, made the proposal, and Neil did not even hesitate to say yes. Again, my heart beat faster as I saw Charlie signaling for me to come over. I slowly walked towards the other end of the table, and sat down some what gracefully. I immediately apologized for being stuck with Connie, and he just laughed.

We had a very gay conversation about how superficial the whole event was and as we spoke, I could see all the teachers and students staring at me, wondering if I had gotten lost on my way back to the other end of the table. I put on a big smile just for them.

Soon it was over, and the boys were to walk us to our dormitory. Neil stood up and once again offered his hand, and then his arm. As we walked, we just could not seem to stop laughing! But through all the humor, I noticed that when Neil spoke, he did it with such passion. He did not seem to realize it, and I felt it was a shame…

He walked me right up to the brick stairs, and I was so afraid that parting would be awkward. Once I again, I could see all these pairs of eyes gazing at me, but as cliché as it sounds, when Neil and I were near each other, everything seemed to disappear.

I finally rustled up enough courage, I leaned over, and gently kissed Neil on the cheek. I was so embarrassed, that my face looked like a giant tomato! The stampede of girls finally came, and I got sucked into it.

As we finally parted, I told him to write me.


	3. Beloved

That night Neil's face would not leave my mind. I wondered what he thought of my bold kiss. Was I a fool for what I had done? Had I ruined it for myself? A chance at real love, not convenience…

The next day I think I got a million notes from different people asking why I had been escorted by Neil. I just tossed then all into the waste bin and went about my business. Even my teachers actually seemed concerned because that very day, our head mistress, Regina Vandergrift called me into her office. As soon as I sat down, she gave me a stern look and said, "Genevieve darling, many people saw your insulting display last night.

What were you thinking? Were you attempting to be rebellious? Because believe me, there has been a few girls like you before! My girl, you have a bright future, having a secure future." Her stern look then turned into one of sympathy. "And if you think it is love, than you are sadly mistaken. That boy, Mr. Perry, is of no good to you! I spoke to the dean at Welton, and he agreed. He is speaking to your friend now. You belong to a higher class! What would your mother think?"

I just looked at her calmly and said, "Is one conversation, and an escort a sin? Mr. Perry is quite interesting to talk to, unlike most of the other boys at Welton. "She seemed to have something to say, but held her tongue, "You may go back to class now Genevieve." As walked down the hall, I finally realistically measured the consequences of a relationship with my dear Neil.

If my parents ever found out, I would be in the worst trouble, and I would probably be shunned by most of my peers. Was a chance at true love really worth all that? I had read Shakespeare and he made love seem as if it was one of the most precious things in life, but the world had shown me so far that it was foolish…

For three days I waited anxiously for the mail call at lunch, and on the fourth day it finally came! I did not want to read it out in the open because I knew people would ask who it was from. I carefully placed it in my bag, and went on with the rest of my day. That night, I waited until Sharon was dead asleep, to open the letter. I gently tore open the envelope, and took out the three page letter. It read:

"Genevieve,

The rain is falling quite hard, and I can't sleep because of the storm. This afternoon, Mr. Nolan called me into his office, and somewhat interrogated about my interaction with you the night before. I just sat there quietly listening, and wondering what kind of world we have been living in! Mr. Nolan also informed that your head mistress spoke with you as well. I hope she didn't intimidate you so much that we can't speak anymore. The little that I know about you has captured my heart. So imagine if you let me get to know you more…I would probably be head over heels for you. I have never felt love, but after that night, and that gracious kiss, I think that is a false statement. I beg of you…validate my love! Accept me into your world, and I ask you to be in mine. Today I was assigned to write a poem, and you were the first to come to mind as a subject:

You are radiant creature in which I have nothing to offer.

But one day I promise to write you a poem so beautiful

you will forget to breath.

It will describe your true beauty.

I vow before my last breath,

I will finish it,

with this poem you will have a piece of my soul.

Alas, I vow to you, before my last breath……

Beloved,

Neil "

My heart skipped a beat, and I almost did forget to breath. I knew I had to write him back right away!

"Beloved Neil,

Do not worry about my head mistress she did not scare me out of wanting to be with you. As I read your letter, my soul as well as my eyes were welling up with tears. The world may never see us as proper, but act upon my heart, and it points to you. I must see you soon, I just have to! Please say you will meet me.

Immortally,

Genevieve"

The next morning I walked down the road to the school mailbox, kissed the envelope, and dropped it inside.

Two days later, I received the next letter, but could not wait until nightfall to open it. So, I excused myself, and literally ran back my room. I sat by the window, and this time savagely tore opened the envelope.

As I did so, I wondered, will he meet with me? If so, when, where, and how?


	4. A Bit of Reading

"My Immortal Genevieve,

When I read your letter, a great weight was lifted off my shoulders. It was as if I had been holding my breath for a few days. Yes, of course I will meet you! Indeed, I also must see you soon. I pine to be in your presence. I have feeling you are free on Saturday, and rumor has it that some girls from Hattington come down to the village every Saturday. So perhaps you might be one of those ladies? Today is Thursday, so will you call and ask to speak to Charlie, and tell him your answer?

Beloved,

Neil"

It was Friday afternoon, so that evening I called Welton, and asked to speak to Master Dalton. He soon picked up the phone, and I could hear some musical instrument being played terribly in the background. "This is Mr. Dalton, how may I help thee?" I did not hesitate to speak, "Charlie, this is Genevieve! Tell Neil that I will meet him at 12:30 on Saturday in front of the bookstore. I have to go now!" I hung up the phone before he could even get a word in.

Saturday morning I woke up enthused, and ready for the day. I took about an hour to get ready, but did not stick out because all the other girls dressed up to go into to town as well. The fifteen minute drive into town seemed much longer than usual. As soon as I got into town I rushed to the bookshop, and stood inside near the front display window, just waiting.

Finally, I spotted him, and I had the urge to run to him and kiss him, but I knew that would not be a good idea.I casually walked outside, stood there, and just smiled. I was terrified it would be silent again; Neil broke it right away with his hello.

He opened the door for me, and we went inside. I immediately took him by the hand, and dragged him to the back of the store, where no one could see us. I grabbed him and kissed him.

To be honest, I could not help myself, but he did not seem to object to it. As I pulled away, I could feel his warmth as slowly faded away. I opened my eyes, and Neil was just staring at me. He took my hand and placed it onto his face. Even with my hand as cold as it was, he still seemed to find some sort of fulfilling comfort in it. I reached my other hand over and stroked the other side of his face.

In his eyes, there was something painful almost numbing. He seemed happy to see me, but he also had something on his mind, a dilemma of some sort. I stroked my fingers through his hair, and said to him, "Oh my Neil, something is wrong, I can see it in your eyes. Please, do not be hesitant to tell me your problems."

Neil then opened up and told me about how his stubborn father would not allow him to do the things he was truly interested in. Apparently his father was set on him going to medical school, and becoming a successful physician. Neil yearned to be an artist, to be able to express himself, and not have his world revolve around test scores and GPAs. I indeed felt his heartache, and shared my story with him.

We were very much alike in many ways, and to both of us, our introduction seemed to have been fate. For an hour, we sat there in the bookstore and talked of our lives. Finally the cuckoo clock on the wall stuck 1:30, and unfortunately that meant it was time for me to take my leave. As I stood up to leave, I placed my hand on his cheek, and smiled sweetly.

Neil walked me to the front of the store. Hen then looked out the window and told me, "Good byes always seem to be the hardest." He giggled a little, and finally leaned over and kissed me. When I walked to the car, it was like I was walking an air. My head was almost spinning and my stomach was in a sailor's knot. What was to come of us, beloved Neil, and I?


	5. goodbyes and beginnings

Amongst the crowd of girls at dinner that night, I again thought about where my life was headed. I desired to live a life with choices and freedom, but if my parents had anything to do with it, that would not be a possibility. Most of the women forced into these practically arranged marriages, were the ones who ended up alcoholics and very depressed. The silent struggle of the wealthy house wife was one I knew was not meant for. That was another reason I was so in love with Neil. Neil, somehow gave me the strength to feel that I could walk away from that whole part of my life. He too, shared my struggle, and I in turn, gave him the same support. Could love possibly do the almost impossible? i had grown up comfortably, and I was used to having the finer things, but if i dare renounce my up-bringing, I would lose all of it. That was the real question...Would i give up everything i had for something so priceless? I knew in order to make it work, i had to be courageous. I had to learn how not to care about what other people thought, and be able to turn the other cheek. i realized that people who had pretended to be my friends for all those years, would despise me even more than before, but not refrain from openly displaying it.

Neil and i wrote to each other constantly and we were only allowed to talk on the phone a few times a week, so we saved up our phone privileges for the weekends, because Neil could not sneak off to the town on saturdays too often. We focused on our studies, and then we spent time on us. You see, after all the hours of work we had, we could lay down in our beds and think about one another. Back then, there was only one thing I loved as much as Neil, and it was those nights when I would fall asleep with Neil on my mind.

Thanksgiving break soon came around and I did not want to go home to my own personal finishing school. The pearls, and fashionable parties did not seem very appealing to me at all! But at least Neil did not live to far away from me. I fully intended to use dear Mr. Dalton as the my middle man, but of course I had to make a fair trade. i needed something that I could actually bargain with. So I decided to offer him the chance to be introduced to high society's "easiest" young ladies. Once again, Charlie did not hesitate to accept, and it was all arranged. So when I went out, my parents thought i was with Charlie, and when Charlie was out, his parents thought he was with me. So everyone was happy, and then I could not wait to get away from Hattington.

Our first meeting was at the Museum of Art, where we looked at all the beautiful paintings and sculptures, but at the same time were laughing about how ridiculous our parents. I could tell that Neil was happy not to be at home, under the scrutiny of his father. He dearly loved his mother, but she was like most other wives of that era; Meek, and trained not to interfere in the husband's disciplinary methods. I was careful not to be seen by anyone that knew my parents because they would automatically call them, and give them a report on what they saw. So after the museum, i decided that we should go to places where that certain group never really went. One night we went to a noisy dance hall, where we could barely hear each other, but we danced what seemed like a thousand dances. He was supposed to stay the night at Charlie's, but I called he was not home yet, so I decided to invite Neil to my house because my parents were out at some party. The taxi dropped us off by the curb, and I almost tripped as I got out of the car because I was laughing so hard i was not paying any attention to where i was stepping.

I attempted to race Neil to the front door, but in the process, I had tripped and fallen into a giant pile of leaves. I still did not refrain from laughing and Neil just grinned and threw himself right down next to me. We laughed so loudly it would not have surprised me if we had woke the neighbors up. I soon turned to Neil, and it became quiet, except for the trees swaying back and forth in the chilled wind. We just stared, and I wondered what was to become of us. I leaned in to kiss him, but all of a sudden the glow of head lights caught my attention! My parents!

Neil and I stood up. I closed my eyes in hope that I was just going crazy. But I re-opened them, and the car was pulling into the driveway. I turned to Neil, and I knew this was it. I had to stand up to my parents, and tell them my heart. I looked at Neil and nodded. My mother and father slowly got out of the car, as if they did not believe their eyes either. Before I even got a chance to speak, my mother looked at me with an expression of disgust. She knew exactly who he was, she had been told about Neil and I from the ball.

"I cannot believe you! We have given you everything!" I felt as though I could murder her! "Mother, it is not as if I have married him! I should be allowed to see who I want to see! I am so sick of this drab life! No longer do I want to be a part of it! i am in love, which is more than I can say for you!" I could see tears welling up in her eyes, but not because i was in angst but because I was going against her whole world, and she was not sure what to do.

My father looked at Neil and I in utter disappointment, and soon my mother grabbed me by the arm and was dragging me inside. I could hear my father telling Neil that he was never to see me again, or ever to come near his property ever again. i was taken up to my room, and had the door slammed in my face.

I screamed. I cried, I wailed, and I wanted to destroy everything around me. Because I knew that i would probably never be able to see my beloved Neil. His face, his words, and even his presence played in my mind over and over again. I laid on that cold wood floor in tiny pieces. I could not be anything without him, nothing at all. After being with Neil, I could not go back to pretending to be someone else. Neil would not call because he knew that my parents would watch the phone, and neither could Charlie, because they now knew of his involvement.

I swore a vow of silence, and would not speak to my parents especially. i was hoping everyone would just think i went mad, and not come snooping around. i wanted to be left alone...


	6. foresights

I banned from anything that involved leaving the house without my parents. Of course, for their own reputations, they told everyone I had become ill, and no one was to come see me. Everyday, I wrote a letter to Neil everyday, in a futile attempt to make myself feel better. I felt both physically and mentally sick. I was sure Charlie's parents heard from mine, and banned Neil from their home.

I could not wait for the break to be over, and then I would be back at Hattington. After that depressing break, I figured being away from my house would be relaxing. I even somehow had the idea that I could still continue to secretly see Neil! But my mother would not allow it. She called the school, and made sure I was watched much closer, and I was to be kept busy.

When I got back to school, everyone asked how I was doing and if I had really come close to death. The girls had absolutely no clue what had really gone on, but I did not honestly care either way. I wondered through the halls like a zombie, mindlessly doing my work, and going out of my way to spend more time alone.

It was the end of November, and I felt as empty and worthless as ever. I was called up to the administration office, but I had no idea why. Mrs. Kraft, opened the door for me, and in the office sat my parents and Ms.Vandergrift. All three of them radiantly smiling and it made me feel somewhat nervous. "Genevieve, it is time for your debutante ball, your coming out."

That was the last thing I needed in my life! My mother placed me in a chair, and faced me. "Darling, it is going to be in mid-December. We wanted it to be winter-themed. Don't you remember?" All I could do was nod, but in my mind I was thinking of how could she even have the nerve to even talk about that? It was as if I was not in pain, and Neil had some how just disappeared and never existed. My father broke my train of thought, "We are going to find the dress this weekend! So you get to come home for a mini-vacation." I nodded and went to get my bag.

The drive home was just my mother and father talking to me, but I was not listening. They did not even seem to care if I answered or not. That was their way of dealing pain, they just overlooked. They just painted another smile on, and have a few more martinis. In their world, no ever talked about emotions except for hate…why do you think wealthy people are so rude? They hurt, and must hide themselves under a cloak, and never show depression or sadness.

We spent hours picking out invitations, center pieces, and finally the dress. Of course, my mother had a few dresses picked ahead of time. They were just like the ones at the little dress shop in town; boring, in their pastel shades of pink and blue. I just picked the dress I knew my mother would love the most. A pastel blue, to go with the winter theme. I wanted to wear my red dress, but I would not dare even ask.

The invitations went out that next week, and all the girls were quite excited. I just nodded I smiled. That Friday I had a phone call from a Master Overstreet, but I had no idea who that was! I picked up the phone, and only just breathed in to it. He did not even hesitate to speak," Is this Genevieve? It's Knox Overstreet, one of Neil's friends " I almost screamed with joy. "Yes, this is Genevieve! Oh I am so glad to hear from you!" Knox laughed in relief, "That's great, okay; well Neil would like you to go to the play in town on December 16th. He is in it!' I squeaked, "Neil actually did something like that? I am so glad!" He interrupted me, "Yeah and Neil figured out a new way to communicate. You give your letters for Neil to Maggie Dalton, and she will send the letters addressed to Charlie. Neil couldn't go with out communicating with you." I gasped, "Oh Knox! Thank you so much! You are a sweetie! Tell Neil I love him everyday! Good bye!"

As soon as I got off the phone wrote an enormous letter to Neil, and just poured myself into it. I walked down the hall to Maggie's room, and handed her the letter. She smiled and nodded. Maggie was just a little one; About 13 I believe, and she was a nice girl.

I received an equally large letter from Neil, and then a flyer announcing the date of the play. I was so excited. What was so funny about it was the fact that my ball was the next night. I invited him under a different name, and had that name put on the guest list.

The night of the play soon came, and I was so excited to watch Neil up on the stage! When the curtain rose, my heart skipped a beat. Neil was finally doing something he had a passion for!

I watched him, and was nothing bit pure magic. When he was on stage, I could notice no one else. He was so graceful, and spoke with his usual passion. He illustrated his feelings so well, and I could feel what he felt.

I fully intended to go and kiss him, but as I walked over to see him along with the boys, I spotted Neil with his father. I knew Neil had not told his father, and I knew how his father was or could possibly be if angered enough. As Neil walked by me, I grabbed his hand, and I just looked into his eyes. He attempted to smile but his father was waited impatiently for his to start walking again.

As he got into the car, hr looked at me one more time, as if we would never look at each other again. Tears welled up and I wanted to go back home. All the boys were upset, and did not think Neil would have a good ending with his father. But Charlie promised to somehow get Neil to my ball.

That night I cried and felt Neil's pain, as I replayed his father's scowl over and over in my head. That night I had a nightmare that I will never forget.

I was walking down the set of stairs at my ball, and as I walked down the stairs, I looked for Neil, but I could not find him. I soon realized I was wearing the red dress, and I thought that was a bit odd. But as I looked down at the bottom of the stairs, I saw Neil lying there, stiff. I screamed and ran down the stairs. He was face-down and when I picked him up, he felt weightless. I wept as I saw the giant stain of blood on his shirt. I pulled him close to me, and I would not let him go.

But scariest thing about the dream, was the fact that as I sat there with a dead body in my arms, weeping, but no one even seemed to take notice. They all just looked at me smiling pleasantly. I stood up and screamed at the top of my lungs, but no one noticed. I looked down at my dress, and Neil's blood had soaked into it, as if t has soaked into my soul.

I woke up in tears, and something did not feel right. Something inside was twisting and turning without stopping. I could not go back to sleep, so I just sat and wrote a letter to Neil. But as I wrote, I looked into my closet and I could see a piece of red silk shining in the light. That dress had symbolized something for me; my freedom. Would I dare wear it to my ball?


	7. Vows not broken

The next day was hectic because everyone was getting ready for the party. As my mother fussed over every little detail, my father sat in a chair and read a newspaper, while I just sat tucked away in a corner. I had my hair done, than it was time to get my dressed. I told my mother to go sit down at her table with everyone else.

As soon as she disappeared, I pulled my dress out from its garment bag, and set it down over the chair as I undressed. I locked the door, and then slipped on the dress. I looked at myself in the mirror, then un-did my hair, and let it fall to my shoulders, just like the night I really met Neil. I could hear clink of the crystal and the superficial laughter of the guests. I put on my gloves, walked out the door, and waited to hear the music play.

They announced my entrance, and I walked out onto the stairwell. Everyone gasped as I made my way down the steps. I looked past all the appalled faces, searching for Neil's. I looked over at Charlie, expecting to see him grinning, but that was not so. He had an expression of utter sadness, and knew that could not be good. But as I made it to the bottom of the steps, Charlie's eyes began to well up with tears, and my heart started to sink.

There I stood, in my red dress, full of pain. Just like in the dream, except that Neil was not there. I ran from the stairs to Charlie, and begged him to tell me about Neil. He had a very hard time saying it. I was screaming inside, and I wanted to slap it out of him. My poor Charlie cried and then told me that my greatest fear had come true.

Neil was dead. He had killed himself.

I fell onto my knees, and screamed at the top of my lungs. I tore the tiara off my head, and covered my face with my hands. Charlie sat on the floor beside me and wrapped his arms around me. I broke away from him and marched towards my parents, who just sat there looking embarrassed. I looked at my mother and screamed, "You! You! I hate you with every fiber of my being! You! This is partly your fault! He is gone, and I never had a chance to say good-bye or even a chance to save him! I will never stop hating you! You never let me be happy because it might have ruined your reputation, but now my life will never be the same and it is because of you! I have lost of piece of me!"

Charlie stood by the door with car keys in his hand. I walked to him, and we left together. We went to my house and as we walked up the steps, something told me to check the mail box. I opened it and there was a single letter inside. It was addressed to me…it was from Neil.

I was in shock and I was a bit afraid. I froze, and letter fell into the snow, as I wept in Charlie's arms. I looked down again, and saw the envelope was highlighted by the moon with silhouettes of swaying trees in its way. Charlie picked it up, and escorted me onto the front porch where he sat me down.

I almost did not open the letter, but my longing to see his last words to me was greater. There were two papers within it. One of them had a one single sentence on it. "I have kept my vow."

The other paper was a poem, and before I even read it, I wept because I knew what it was.

"I have seen a heavenly being,

She wears a dress that is as red as the greatest passion.

She is my moon,

And just as the moon illuminates the darkest night,

She illuminates my poor ragged soul.

Every night I pray to her,

And beg for her to come to me.

I pray,

and ask her to free my soul as she has done before.

Come to me oh beautiful creature!

Come to me with your scent of sweet hope

But please oh please, I beg you,

Wear the red dress once again."

Just like he had promised, I forgot to breath. I looked up at the sky and I knew he had to watching. I no longer had to say, he would just know. I held onto the poem tight,

After all, it was piece of his soul…


End file.
